Kingdom of Dragons: Dawn of the Protected
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: Mesmo quando tudo está em paz, uma brecha pode desencadear uma nova guerra -continuação de Passado e Futuro: Opostos que se Entrelaçam-
1. Prólogo: Encontro Gélido

Prólogo - KoD

_E, mesmo quando a luz brilha fortemente, uma sombra pode surgir_

-No que está pensando? Está com o olhar tão perdido...

-Nada de importante...

-Tem certeza? Você está mesmo bem?

-Eu... estou me sentindo sozinha...

_Sempre há uma nova jornada, sempre há uma nova aventura_

-Sabe o que significa um novo Chronicler? Significa que uma nova era começou. Significa que uma nova guerra pode começar a qualquer momento!

_E, então, a mínima brecha pode ser suficiente para desencadear uma nova guerra_

-Eu... Eu consigo sentir... A escuridão, de repente, ficou mais forte. E está ameaçando os mundos novamente.

_Novos aliados_

-Eka aí fricai un Shurtgal!

_Antigos parceiros_

-Pensei que o comunicador que dei a vocês seria esquecido.

_Laços inquebráveis_

-Nós temos algum tipo de ligação.

-O que quer dizer?

-Caso não tenha percebido, eu não falei isso. Eu pensei.

_A 5-year-old winterheart  
>In a place called home<br>Sailing the waves of past…¹_

Uma garoa fina caía, dando um aspecto triste àquela noite. A garota abraçou-se, tentando espantar o frio que se originava da água em sua roupa e da brisa gélida, que parecia não cessar. Caminhava por um lugar desconhecido, e que parecia não ter fim. Seguia em frente, sem mais o que fazer.

Em dado momento, ouviu um choro. Angustiado, cheio de soluços entrecortando-o, e claramente infantil. Apressou o passo, com o intuito de alcançar e tentar ajudar quem quer que fosse que estivesse chorando. Logo alcançou uma garota, que aparentava ter doze anos. Estava abraçada aos seus joelhos, longos cabelos de tom escuro chegando ao chão, e os soluços a sacudindo, o único sinal de que podia se mover.

-Você está bem? – perguntou, querendo ajudar

-Estou tão sozinha... – respondeu, com uma voz que lhe era familiar – Todos me abandonaram... Ninguém gosta de mim, ninguém me ouve... Eu sou uma fraca que deixaram para trás...

-Não é verdade. – a primeira rebateu – Eu estou aqui, e estou te ouvindo. Posso te ajudar se quiser.

De repente, a garoa aumentou, tornando-se uma tempestade, e a temperatura caiu drasticamente, tanto que a respiração podia ser vista como uma fumaça.

-Mentira... – a garota falou, em tom de acusação, levantando-se – Ninguém me quer por perto. Eu sou só uma coitada que foi deixada para trás.

Quando ela terminou a ação, parecia ter crescido, agora aparentando ter seus dezoito, dezenove anos. Ergueu o rosto, que até agora tinha mantido escondido em uma sombra, e pode ver seus olhos reluzindo em amarelo. Uma risada sombria escapou de seus lábios, sua expressão, estranhamente familiar para a garota que tentara a ajudar, tomada pela raiva e pela insanidade. As gotas de chuva agora tinham congelado, formando pequenas e perigosas lâminas.

-Mas agora todos verão que eu não sou fraca. – continuou ela – E, então, ninguém mais me ignorará. Seja por bem... Ou por mal.

Dito isso, a morena ergueu as mãos, fazendo a chuva ficar mais forte, e as lâminas mais perigosas. Uma risada sinistra ecoou, juntamente com um potente rugido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¹ - Trecho da música Meadows of Heaven, da banda Nightwish

Oh well, aqui estamos com a continuação de _Passado e Futuro: Opostos que se Entrelaçam_. Sei que, infelizmente, essa fic não fez muito sucesso por aqui, mas nem por isso vou desistir dela. Se alguém estiver lendo, deixe um review, please, sua mão não vai cair, e de quebra ainda deixará uma autora muito feliz 8DD


	2. I: Dreams

_What would it take for things to be quiet_

_Quiet like the snow? ¹_

O vento soprava suavemente naquele dia, trazendo consigo o sutil cheiro de maresia, e parecendo brincar com os cabelos ruivo-acastanhados da garota que observava o mar. Os olhos, de mesma cor do objeto de admiração, pareciam perdidos na imensidão azul. Juno sabia que ficar à beira da praia era um ótimo ambiente para relaxar e deixar a mente limpa, até por isso estava ali. Suspirou vendo que não estava adiantando muito.

A brisa marítima parou por um momento, fazendo ela voltar a sentir o calor habitual de Destiny Islands, que a fazia usar uma blusa leve de tom esverdeado, um short jeans e uma bota lilás e branca. Seu cordão destacava-se com seu brilho prateado. Pelo canto de olho, percebeu que alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Nem precisava virar para saber quem era.

-Bom dia, Juno. – o garoto parecia animado, mas refreou-se ao perceber a expressão séria dela – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A ruiva moveu o olhar para ele. Nick, seu namorado já fazia quase dois anos. Estava vestindo uma camisa azul-marinho de mangas curtas, uma bermuda cinza clara e um par de tênis branco com detalhes negros. Seus curtos cabelos cor de grafite mal chegavam à altura dos ombros, e os olhos de verde reluzente a encaravam, à espera de uma resposta. Juno respirou fundo. Detestava o fato de que ele podia dizer se estava bem ou não só por olhá-la. Justamente ela, que sempre conseguiu esconder tão bem o que sentia das pessoas ao redor. Voltou o olhar para o mar antes de responder.

-Eu... Tive um sonho estranho essa noite. – ainda passarem-se alguns segundos antes de ela perguntar – Ainda se lembra de Cynder e Spyro? – o garoto assentiu, então Juno continuou – Do mesmo jeito em que vi eles quando acabamos no mundo dos dragões, tive um sonho. Felizmente, eles parecem estar em paz. Ambos estavam em um lugar que nós não chegamos a conhecer, mas de aparência segura. Pelo menos, por enquanto...

_-Está tudo bem, Spyro? – indagou a dragão ao se aproximar_

_-Ahn? – ele foi pego de surpresa com a presença dela, o tanto que estava distraído em seus pensamentos – Claro, por que não estaria?_

_-Spyro, não minta. – rebateu Cynder – Eu te conheço bem demais para não saber quando algo te perturba._

_O dragão roxo suspirou, e voltou a olhar para o horizonte._

_-Há pouco fui contatado pelo novo Chronicler. – começou, sendo interrompido pela parceira_

_-Novo?_

_-Exato. Ignitus é o novo Chronicler. – contou Spyro_

_-Sério? Bem, isso é algo bom, não? – indagou Cynder, confusa_

_-Sabe o que significa um novo Chronicler? – replicou o primeiro – Significa que uma nova era começou. Significa que uma nova guerra pode começar a qualquer momento!_

_-Acalme-se, Spyro! Não pode acreditar que essa será uma era de paz? – tentou Cynder, embora fosse possível ver que ela não estava tão certa do que falava_

_-Não vai ser! Ignitus me disse isso. – redarguiu o dragão roxo, com o nervosismo evidente na voz_

_-Mas por que está tão nervoso? – questionou a parceira, preocupada – Nós podemos..._

_-Esse é o problema. – Spyro interrompeu – Nós não podemos fazer nada._

_-Como assim? – indagou ela, com um olhar de incompreensão_

_-Não é mais nossa responsabilidade. Nova era, nova batalha, novos guerreiros._

-Depois disso, eu acordei. – Juno terminou a narrativa

Nick ficou alguns segundos calado, pensando no que havia sido dito. E, principalmente, no que Juno tinha entendido.

-Você acha que nós somos os guerreiros que ele se referiu. – não foi uma pergunta, mas ela assentiu

-Ainda não me esqueci do sonho que eu tive com Ignitus. Lembro perfeitamente que ele disse que não seria a última vez que veríamos os dragões. E eu duvido que teria esse sonho por puro acaso. – houve um suspiro antes que ela deixasse escapar – E ainda tem aquela profecia...

-Que profecia? – o garoto perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha

Foi então que Juno percebeu que tinha dito em voz alta. Há pouco mais de um ano antes tivera um sonho do qual copiara uma poesia, e que sentia ser algum tipo de previsão. Tinha anotado-a em seu diário, mas nunca chegara a contar para ninguém sobre ela. Afinal, poderia ser uma previsão de algo que já acontecera, ou então só um simples sonho. Deveria saber que não poderia ser isso.

Diante da ainda indagativa expressão do namorado, a ruiva levantou-se, sinalizando para ele que a seguisse. Não demoraram muito para chegar à casa da garota. Ela foi direto para seu quarto, sentando em sua cama ao chegar. Pegou o caderno, na verdade seu diário, que estava em cima do criado-mudo, e folheou-o até achar o que queria. Feito isso, passou-o para Nick, que leu a poesia que estava escrita na folha mostrada, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Já faz um ano, eu tive um sonho estranho. – ela começou a contar enquanto ele corria os olhos pela folha – Eu estava perdida no que parecia ser uma biblioteca. Não importava o quanto eu corresse, não tinha fim. Então, em determinado momento, um livro caiu na minha frente. Não lembro exatamente o que tinha escrito nele, mas, assim que acordei, escrevi isso. E, convenhamos, parece ser bem mais que uma simples poesia.

Passaram-se alguns segundos antes de Nick assentir com a cabeça.

-Realmente, parece ser mais do que algo sem importância. – comentou – Principalmente levando em consideração que você sonhou com isso.

-Antes, eu não liguei tanto para a sensação que me dizia para não desprezá-la. – emendou a primeira – Mas, agora, depois desse último sonho... Acho que não devemos ignorá-la.

-Bem, estava começando a ficar tediosa uma vida tão calma. Por que não uma nova batalha? – brincou o garoto, ao que Juno o empurrou de leve como resposta

Nick riu com a reação dela, mas logo se refreou. Pode perceber no olhar dela que essa ideia não lhe agradava muito.

-Fica calma, tá bom? – falou, passando o braço por cima dos ombros da garota – Seja qual quer que for o perigo, nós conseguiremos vencê-lo. Juntos.

Juno sorriu, e se aconchegou mais nele.

-Obrigada. – murmurou ao fim de alguns segundos

-Pelo que? – perguntou o garoto

-Por existir. – ela respondeu, em seguida beijando-o

Nick desceu o braço pelas costas dela, logo enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto a garota puxava-o pela camisa. A ruiva definitivamente amava os beijos dele. Eram calmos, e mesmo assim ela conseguia sentir toda a intensidade do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Demoraram a se soltar, o que os deixou sem ar. Ambos sorriam, mas o de Juno era mais extenso. Era ótimo saber que tinha alguém a seu lado, para apoiá-la e incentivá-la. Era só disso que precisava.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: ¹ - Trecho da música Louder Than Thunder, da banda The Devil Wears Prada  
>Ah, sim, um detalhe: em alguns caps (pretendo eu todos), trechos assim aparecerão no início do mesmo. Não significa que a música ou texto de onde foi extraído tem a ver com o cap; somente o trecho.<p>

Enfim

E aqui estamos com mais um cap de KoD \o/ E já temos uma leitora *-* -weeeeee Pixelated Firefly, muito obrigada pelo seu review ^^ Então, caros leitores, mereço eu mais um? 8DD


	3. II: Distância

__Eu perdi a luz do dia e o sol__

__É doloroso quando tudo te abandonou ___¹_

Os pássaros revoavam naquela manhã. O trinar deles, mesmo sendo fraco, ficava alto considerando o grande número de aves. Alto o suficiente para fazer a garota despertar.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ela se pôs sentada na cama, se espreguiçando. Com um bocejo, que se transformou na fumaça característica de quando a temperatura esfria, embora o dia fosse de sol, a garota abriu os olhos. Caminhou até a janela, observando o dia e a cidade despontando. Sorriu. Por mais que já tivesse voltado há algum tempo, nunca deixava de pensar: _É bom estar de volta_.

Logo saiu da janela e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um banho frio, como de costume, e saiu do banheiro penteando seu longo cabelo de tom azul quase negro. Antes de fazer seu penteado habitual, uma trança, Tabitah foi se vestir. Colocou uma blusa branca, um short azul-escuro e amarrou um casaco preto na cintura. Depois de arrumar seu cabelo e tomar seu café da manhã, decidiu sair para uma caminhada.

Já fazia mais de um ano que regressara a Radiant Garden. Era bom ver aquele mundo, ao qual chamava de lar, reconstruído. E ficou bem feliz vendo, na época de reconstrução, que pessoas de outros mundos ajudaram na concretização disso. Algumas até decidiram se mudar permanentemente. Enquanto lembrava-se disso, encontrou um dos exemplos do que acabara de pensar. Evey, uma garota de 16 anos, mesma idade que seu irmão. Ela mantinha seus cabelos dourados como raios de sol presos em maria-chiquinha, e seus olhos eram violetas. Vestia uma delicada blusa branca, uma bermuda cinza-clara e sapatilhas da cor de seus olhos. Era alguém doce e de sorriso fácil, e geralmente Will estava perto dela, como naquele momento. O garoto, que vestia uma jaqueta jeans negra por cima da camiseta de um tom mais claro e uma calça cinza-clara, da mesma cor que seu par de tênis, nem percebeu o olhar da irmã sobre si. Ficava a maior parte do tempo na companhia da garota, e Tabitah começava a desconfiar que ele sentia algo mais por ela.

Estava feliz por seu irmão se envolvendo com Evey, inegável esse fato, principalmente por saber o quão introspectivo ele era. Porém, começava a se sentir sozinha. As pessoas com quem convivia a admiravam, fosse como guerreira ou como pessoa, mas não tinha amigos de verdade. Quem realmente conversava era Will. Agora, com ele ficando mais tempo com sua 'amiga', sentia que estava perdendo quem conversava. Um suspiro leve escapou enquanto se deixava levar por esses pensamentos. Continuou caminhando, tentando em vão espantá-los.

Acabou saindo da cidade, seguindo pela trilha rochosa. Seus pés a levaram sem rumo, como se aproveitassem o estado desligado da garota. Ao chegar à planície após a fissura de cristal, percebeu uma pequena cratera. Despertando de seu 'transe', correu até lá. Parou abruptamente ao ver a causa da deformação no terreno, abismada. No centro da cratera, machucado e inconsciente, estava um pequeno dragão.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, ainda sem acreditar no que via. Colocou a mão suavemente sobre suas brilhantes escamas roxas, tanto para assegurar-se de que não era uma ilusão quanto para verificar se estava vivo. Conseguiu sentir o sutil movimento de subida e descida da caixa torácica, fazendo-a soltar o ar que estivera preso desde que olhara para o pequeno. Murmurou uma magia de cura para que os cortes e machucados fossem curados. Como ele ainda continuou inconsciente, resolveu tirá-lo dali. Pegou-o no colo, agradecendo mentalmente por ele não ser tão pesado quanto pensava e por ser ainda pequeno, e levou-o para casa.

Como pensara, Will ainda estava ausente. Preferiu assim, pois não estava a fim de falar sobre algo que mal sabia. O pensamento de ter um amigo só seu como vingança por Evey lhe passou pela cabeça, mas ignorou-o. Com todo o cuidado, colocou o dragão em sua cama. Sentando-se ao lado dele, deixou que as perguntas invadissem sua mente. O que um dragão estaria fazendo em Radiant Garden? Quem era ele? Deveria falar para as outras pessoas? Ou será que deveria manter segredo? Aquele ser, pequeno e de aparência indefesa, poderia ser um perigo? Quando ele acordaria para que tentasse conseguir parte dessas respostas?

Enquanto ele ainda continuava desacordado, tentou se lembrar o máximo possível do que sabia sobre dragões. Eram seres mitológicos, de grande força e poder mágico. Alguns consideravam ser uma lenda, porém sabia que não. Na época da reconstrução de seu mundo, Lukas, um dos que tinham vindo ajudar, comentou sobre um mundo de dragões. O que ele dissera confirmava o que sabia, mas não ajudava muito agora. O pequeno ao seu lado provavelmente era desse mundo, mas como acabara caindo nesse?

As horas se arrastavam sem que tivesse um minuto de paz sequer. Já estava começando a ficar preocupada com o tempo de inconsciência dele, a ponto de decidir-se por chamar alguém, tentar achar ajuda, quando percebeu que ele começava a se movimentar. As asas ameaçaram abrir enquanto suas pálpebras se erguiam, deixando visíveis as reluzentes orbes amarelas.

Assim que viu isso, Tabitah levantou-se da cama em um pulo e colocou-se em guarda, invocando sua lâmina de gelo no instante seguinte. O pequeno, amedrontado, recuou em posição de defesa, encarando-a com uma expressão assustada.

–Quem é você? Onde estou? – perguntou, com leve aflição na voz

–Responda você primeiro. – replicou a feiticeira, apontado a espada para ele – Quem é você, e o que faz aqui?

O dragão ainda parecia assustado, porém recompôs-se e sentou-se na cama.

–Meu nome é Kusachi. – respondeu ele – Não sei exatamente onde é 'aqui', então não posso te responder.

–Então diga como acabou caindo nesse mundo. – rebateu Tabitah, um pouco menos temerosa de que ele era um perigo

–Já faz alguns dias, eu comecei a ver... – ele parecia hesitante em sua explicação – Como posso dizer? Algo parecido com fendas no céu. Então, decidi averiguar o que eram. Não sei se pela altura elevada ou se foi pela troca de lugar, mas eu desmaiei assim que passei por ela. E agora estou aqui. Poderia parar de me ameaçar, então?

Tabitah abaixou sua arma, em seguida desmaterializando-a. A explicação dele era plausível, então iria aceitá-la por hora, embora ainda estivesse meio desconfiada devido aquele olhar amarelo. Estava a ponto de perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas ouviu o barulho de porta se abrindo. Will tinha chegado a casa. Ainda em dúvida entre manter Kusachi em segredo ou não, acabou por optar pela primeira opção, mandando-o se esconder. O pequeno rapidamente foi para debaixo da cama, escondendo-se encolhido em um canto. O garoto não demorou muito para chegar ao quarto da irmã.

–Olá, Tabitah. – ele cumprimentou-a, mas parou ao perceber a mudança térmica entre o corredor e o quarto – Você conjurou algum feitiço ou sua espada?

–E por que faria isso? – replicou ela, reclamando mentalmente pelo irmão ser tão sensível à mudança térmica que ela causava ao usar sua arma

–Verdade, eu que devo estar enlouquecendo... – riu o garoto

–Enlouquecendo pela Evey, né? – Tabitah não resistiu a provocá-lo

O moreno corou automaticamente ao ouvir a pergunta. Nem tentou responder algo, pois sabia que sua voz começaria a gaguejar, então se limitou a sair do quarto com uma rápida despedida. Assim que ele entrou em seu próprio quarto, a feiticeira fechou a porta novamente, enquanto via Kusachi sair de seu esconderijo.

–Quem era? – perguntou, curioso

–Meu irmão, Will. – ela respondeu, logo se aproximando dele e se ajoelhando – Ah, aliás, meu nome é Tabitah. Desculpe pelo modo que te tratei, mas, aqui nesse mundo, seres de olhos amarelos não são muito amigáveis.

O pequeno pareceu compreendê-la, e então ela acariciou-o de leve. Depois disso, ele perguntou-lhe mais sobre onde estava, e sobre a própria garota. Ela também fez bastantes perguntas para o dragão, curiosa sobre um ser que transitava entre o real e o imaginário. O diálogo fluiu tranquilamente, talvez motivado pela curiosidade, ou talvez por uma boa relação que parecia ter sido estabelecida. Pelo visto, tinha arranjado o amigo que tanto desejava.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¹ – Trecho (traduzido) da música Miku's Rain, de Miku Hatsune


	4. III: Destino

_I've been believing in something so distant_

_[...] And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness_

_In me, in me... ¹_

Os dias se passavam lentamente no arquipélago. Cada vez mais Juno se pegava pensando naqueles sonhos, e tentando decifrar o que poderiam significar. Embora uma conclusão estivesse praticamente clara em sua mente: Uma nova batalha começaria. Com isso, tinha começado a treinar. À tarde, foi para uma praia isolada, ironicamente a mesma na qual estivera lutando contra um enorme heartless com seus amigos em sua primeira jornada.

_Já faz um bom tempo desde aquele dia, não?_ pensou, olhando para a Oathkeeper materializada em sua mão

Respirando fundo, começou a treinar. Executou algumas magias, além de uma série de movimentos de luta, como se estivesse cercada pelos seres das sombras. Para sua felicidade, ainda retinha a maior parte do que aprendera, fosse em tese ou na prática.

-Está tão nervosa ao ponto de recomeçar a treinar, Juno?

Se não tivesse reconhecido a voz, jurava que teria lançado um raio nele pelo susto que levou. Olhou para o namorado com uma expressão irritada, que se aproximou dela.

-Droga, Nick, por que adora me assustar assim? – resmungou

-Você está muito tensa. – constatou ele, ignorando a pergunta, ao que a ruiva revirou os olhos – Deveria relaxar um pouco.

A garota suspirou, baixando o olhar.

-Não sei se consigo. – admitiu, em seguida erguendo o rosto, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele – Estou sentindo, Nick. Algo vai acontecer. E quero estar preparada.

Novamente, o garoto pareceu ignorar o que Juno tinha dito. Continuou com a expressão calma, e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela.

-Acalme-se. – disse, sendo rápido em continuar antes que ela o interrompesse – Respire fundo e relaxe um pouco.

A ruiva ainda protestou, mas acabou cedendo ao pedido do namorado. Por um momento, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. De primeira não deu muito certo, ainda concentrada na tensão da atividade recente, mas na segunda inspiração já estava mais calma. Na terceira, voltou a abrir os olhos, sentindo-se tão calma quanto antes daquele sonho.

-Bem melhor, não é? – sorriu Nick, ao que ela assentiu – Não adianta ficar nervosa assim. Por mais treino que tenha, nada vai adiantar com tanta ansiedade. Use essa previsão como vantagem, não como desgaste psíquico.

A ruiva sorriu, agradecida. Às vezes ainda se surpreendia com o quanto o garoto tinha amadurecido desde quando o conhecera. Tinha se tornado mais sensato e ponderado, qualidades que realmente estimava.

-Obrigada. – murmurou

-De nada. – ele se afastou um pouco e, para sua surpresa, materializou a Way to the Dawn – Agora, venha. Vamos ver se ainda nos lembramos de como é lutar contra alguém.

-Achei que estivesse contra meu treino. – interviu a primeira

-Não sou contra treinos. – corrigiu Nick – Sou contra seu nervosismo. Mas por que, está tentando arranjar uma desculpa para não lutar comigo?

-Nunca. – riu ela, aceitando o desafio

Não houve luta de fato. Estava mais para uma brincadeira entre os dois, pois não conseguiriam lutar a sério um contra o outro. O céu já trocava o azul pelo laranja do pôr-do-sol quando Nick foi derrubado.

-Acho que isso me dá a vitória. – comentou Juno, com sua keyblade apontada para ele

-Tá bom, eu me rendo. – o garoto se entregou, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição

A ruiva riu, em seguida desmaterializando a Oathkeeper e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Assim que se pôs de pé, Nick puxou-a para um caloroso beijo.

-Vai ser só esse meu prêmio da vitória? – provocou a garota, com o tom de falsa decepção

-Não peça meu coração, pois você já o tem. – falou ele

Juno se limitou a sorrir, pois não conseguiria achar palavras para dizer o quanto amava aquele garoto.

Foi dormir tranquila, como há noites não fazia. O que não significa que teve uma noite sem sonhos.

Novamente, era uma observadora. Sentia que era o mesmo lugar onde Cynder e Spyro viviam, embora estivesse em uma área diferente. As poucas estrelas visíveis na noite sem luar não eram suficientes para fornecer iluminação para que discernisse cores e detalhes, mas conseguia ver claramente o que estava a sua frente. Um pequeno dragão caminhava, olhando para os lados, como se procurasse algo. Estava de fato muito concentrado, pois nem percebeu outro dragão atrás dele. Juno mal conseguiu vê-lo, devido a este último tinha uma cor mais escura e se camuflava melhor na escuridão. Só o percebeu quando chegou bem perto do primeiro, e falou em tom repreensivo, com a voz imitando o tom de Spyro.

-O que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora? – o autor da pergunta caiu no chão de rir ao ver o outro pular de susto

-Droga, irmão, por que adora tanto me assustar? – ralhou ele

-Nunca perde a graça. – respondeu simplesmente, agora com seu verdadeiro tom de voz, ainda rindo

Houve uma pausa, e Juno pode perceber o dragão revirando os olhos.

-Afinal, o que está fazendo acordado a essa hora? – perguntou

-O mesmo que você. – o outro rebateu, sorrindo

-Não me diga que você também está sentindo algo te chamando? – o primeiro indagou, incrédulo

-Estou. – ao ver que o irmão ainda não acreditava, completou – É sério! Sei que geralmente não falo assim, mas não estou de brincadeira agora!

O primeiro suspirou, como se ainda não acreditasse totalmente.

-Então? Alguma ideia?

-Como assim você pergunta para mim se tenho alguma ideia? – replicou – Sempre não foi você o inteligente e sensato de nós dois?

-Isso não significa que eu tenha todas as respostas. – justificou-se

Ambos andaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos até pararem na beira do planalto em que se encontravam. Os dois pequenos dragões se sentaram, olhando para o céu pontilhado de estrelas. De repente, o mais escuro fixou o olhar em um ponto do céu, como se visse algo instigante.

-Mano... – ao sentir o olhar do outro sobre si, continuou – Você também consegue ver aquela fenda lá em cima?

O que fora perguntado automaticamente moveu a cabeça na direção que o irmão, e, com uma expressão surpresa, assentiu. Pouco depois de fazer isso, o autor da pergunta abriu as asas e decolou na mesma direção.

-Ficou doido, Hyreon? – questionou o outro – Nós não sabemos o que aquilo é, nem o que acontecerá se chegarmos perto!

-Você está sentindo tanto quanto eu que a resposta de porque estamos acordados agora está lá. – o tom sério de sua voz sumiu ao continuar – Então para de ser medroso, ou terá de explicar para mamãe e papai como me deixou sozinho em algo que pode ser bem perigoso.

O dragão que ainda estava em terra suspirou, sem alternativas. Assim que ele se jogou aos céus, Juno despertou.

A garota se sentou em sua cama, pensativa e confusa. Primeiro aquele sonho com Cynder e Spyro, e agora esses dois dragões que tinham a mesma sensação que a levara para o mundo deles. Será que acabariam caindo no seu então? Sua resposta veio quando olhou pela janela. Dois pontos brilhantes riscaram o céu, um caindo na praia perto de sua casa. Nem pensou duas vezes. Rapidamente trocou de roupa e correu até lá.

Ao chegar, pode ver como não deduzira errado. Encolhido na areia devido ao impacto estava o dragão que resistira a seguir o irmão.

Agora, sob a luz do luar e estando próxima dele, ela pode vê-lo melhor. Tinha a estatura de um animal de porte médio, um pouco menor talvez, e era um dragão roxo. Mas, diferentemente de Spyro, não havia mais nenhuma cor além dessa, à exceção da membrana de suas asas, um tom mais claro. Juno se ajoelhou na sua frente, enquanto este grunhia e se colocava de pé. Sacudiu-se para tirar a areia de seu corpo antes de resmungar.

-Eu disse que isso não era uma boa id... – a frase morreu quando seus olhos verde-água encontraram com os de Juno, fazendo-o recuar e colocar-se em posição de guarda

-Calma, calma, não vou te fazer mal... – disse a garota

O dragão pareceu tranquilizar-se um pouco, e relaxou. Juno estendeu a mão e tocou em sua cabeça, com o intuito de acariciá-la. Ao fazer isso, uma corrente de imagens passou por sua mente, rápidas demais para que conseguisse sequer ver o que havia em cada uma. O dragão também pareceu ser atingido, pois ambos recuaram do toque.

-Afinal, quem é você e onde estou? – perguntou o pequeno, com uma expressão completamente confusa

-Bem, eu sou Juno e você está em Destiny Islands. – respondeu automaticamente

-Destiny Islands? – repetiu, ainda mais confuso – Onde isso fica?

-Em uma dimensão diferente da sua. – suspirou ela, sabendo que provavelmente ele não entenderia

-Como assim dimensão diferente? – seu tom de voz chegou a ter uma leve irritação por não conseguir entender nenhuma das respostas

-A verdade é que até hoje não entendi isso muito bem... – confessou Juno

-Você já esteve na minha dimensão? – perguntou o dragão, seu tom de voz mudando para curiosidade

-Estive, mais ou menos há seis anos... – ela ia continuar, embora insegura do cálculo de passagem de tempo, mas foi interrompida

-Espera, seis anos? – ele refletiu um pouco, antes de murmurar – Claro, eu sabia que conhecia esse nome em algum lugar... Você é uma integrante do trio que ajudou meus pais a derrotar Malefor!

-Seus pais?! – a garota repetiu, sem acreditar – Você é filho de Cynder e Spyro?

-Claro que sou! – ele revirou os olhos – De que outra forma eu pertenceria à linhagem dos dragões roxos?

-Desculpe, não quis te deixar mais irritado. – defendeu-se ela

O dragão suspirou antes de falar

-Não, tudo bem. Eu só... Só estou me sentindo meio perdido. – admitiu, de cabeça baixa

-Sei como se sente. – murmurou a garota, relembrando de quando descobrira ser uma keyblade wielder

-E ainda tem meu irmão... – o dragão pensou alto – Onde será que ele está?

-Ele também está aqui. – respondeu Juno, fazendo-o voltar a olhar para ela – Só não sei onde.

-E procurar agora de noite será um desafio e tanto... – completou – Droga, por que eu simplesmente não o impedi?

-Porque sabe que isso não seria o que está destinado a vocês.

As palavras simplesmente saíram da boca de Juno, sem que ela sequer se desse conta do que falara. O dragão olhou para ela completamente confuso, e ela ficou com uma expressão parecida.

-Por que tudo o que você fala parece um enigma pra mim?

-De boa, essa última até para mim foi um enigma. – confessou a garota

-De qualquer jeito, essa não é a questão. – argumentou o primeiro – O que farei agora é.

-Acho que você deveria vir comigo. – sugeriu Juno – Afinal, tenho certeza de que você quer me fazer mais perguntas, e duvido que queira ficar sozinho e sem rumo em um lugar estranho.

Ainda um pouco relutante, o dragão assentiu, seguindo-a até em casa. Na curta caminhada, as perguntas foram incessantes. Kitsuni, como o pequeno se chamava, tentava entender o que acontecera com os relatos de Juno, sem sucesso. Só se calaram ao chegar a casa dela, pois não queriam mais ninguém acordado. Ao chegarem ao quarto, as perguntas continuaram, agora quase como sussurros. No fim de alguns minutos, um bocejo escapou do dragão. Ambos concordaram que seria melhor continuar a conversa no dia seguinte. Juno deitou-se em sua cama, e logo Kitsuni colocou-se ao seu lado. A garota passou o braço por cima dele, aproximando-o mais de si. Ele lhe transmitia uma boa sensação, embora não soubesse descrevê-la ou dizer o porquê de sua existência. Simplesmente ignorou todas as dúvidas que rodavam em sua cabeça e se rendeu ao cansaço.

A garota foi a primeira a acordar. Teve de reprimir um grito de susto ao ver o pequeno, por um momento tendo esquecido o que ocorrera na noite anterior. Com a mente um pouco mais sossegada, começou a pensar no que aconteceria. O que faria com ele? Pensou em tentar achar um jeito de mandá-lo de volta para seu mundo, mas havia dois grandes problemas. Primeiro: Não tinha ideia de como. Segundo: Na última vez que se abriu uma fenda entre ambas as dimensões, não foi simples acaso. E esse último pensamento a perturbava. Uma nova batalha realmente começaria? Estremeceu ao pensar nisso. Como se o gesto fosse um despertador, as pálpebras de Kitsuni começaram a se abrir preguiçosamente. Ele soltou um longo bocejo e se esticou como um gato ao acabar de acordar. Seu olhar se voltou para a garota.

-Bom dia, Juno. – falou educadamente antes de suspirar – Parece que aquilo tudo não foi um sonho doido...

A garota se limitou a menear a cabeça, ao que o dragão pulou por cima de si para chegar à janela. Ficou observando o sol, que mantinha pouca distância do horizonte, enquanto ela se sentava e olhava na mesma direção.

-Então, o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou, torcendo para que ele lhe desse uma boa sugestão

-Primeiro vou procurar meu irmão. Alguma ideia de por onde começar?

Juno refletiu um pouco. De repente, um estalido se fez em sua mente. Quando foi atraída para o mundo dos dragões, não foi a única a sentir que estava sendo chamada. Embora fosse muito improvável, havia uma chance.

-Me encontre quando eu sair de casa. – pediu ela – Tenho a impressão que sei com quem ele vai estar.

Um brilho apareceu nos olhos do pequeno dragão. Ele abriu as asas e alçoou voo enquanto Juno saia do quarto. A ruiva torcia para que seus pais ainda não tivessem acordado, afinal realmente não estava a fim de inventar uma desculpa para estar saindo de casa a essa hora. Porém, não teve seu desejo realizado.

-Bom dia, Juno. – disse sua mãe quando passou pela sala – De pé tão cedo?

A garota devolveu o cumprimento de modo meio forçado, pois tentava pensar em algo para sair despistá-la e sair de casa.

-Bom dia, mãe. – ainda houve alguns segundos de hesitação – Bem, você sabe que eu gosto de caminhar de manhã pela praia.

-Mas nos fins de semana você geralmente só acorda depois das oito. – rebateu Kairi – Está tudo bem?

-E por que não estaria? – ela replicou, com um sorriso meio forçado

-Deixa ela, Kairi. – interviu Sora, indo até ambas – Às vezes é bom quebrar a rotina. Pode ir, Juno.

A garota lhe sorriu, silenciosamente o agradecendo, e saiu de casa. Kitsuni a alcançou a alguns metros de caminhada, já na praia. O pequeno pousou na sua frente, com o olhar ansioso.

-Então, para onde vamos? – perguntou, enquanto ela se ajoelhava

-Bem, acho que seu irmão deve ter sido achado pel...

Antes que pudesse completar a sentença, uma sombra passou pela areia, e dela surgiu o outro dragão que tinha visto em seu sonho, pulando em cima de Kitsuni. Suas escamas azul-marinho, com leves tons arroxeados, reluziam com o brilho solar. Ele ainda ria, seus olhos lilases reluzindo de modo travesso, por ter derrubado o irmão quando este se levantou.

-Eu realmente brigaria com você se não estivesse preocupado. – resmungou o dragão roxo – Mas fico feliz que esteja bem.

-Eu disse que ficaríamos bem. – rebateu Hyreon, animado – E nem pense em me dar um abraço meloso de preocupação.

Kitsuni meneou a cabeça, suspirando, provavelmente se perguntando como ele podia ser tão imaturo. Juno voltou o olhar na direção do barulho de passos, bem sutil na areia, encontrando-se com Nick. Seu palpite não estava errado, afinal.

-Deixe-me adivinhar. – começou, se levantando – Você acordou no meio da noite, sentindo a mesma sensação que te levou ao mundo de Spyro...

-E encontrei esse mini-Lukas perto da minha casa. – concluiu o garoto, logo emendando – Como sabe? Sentiu a mesma coisa ao achar o irmão dele?

-Eu vi em sonho eles saindo do mundo deles. – respondeu ela

-Sabe por que eles vieram para cá? – indagou Nick

-Pelo mesmo motivo que nós acabamos caindo no mundo deles. – suspirou a ruiva

Ele ainda iria fazer outra pergunta, mas foi interrompido por Kitsuni os chamando.

-Desculpe se interrompo, mas... – começou o dragão – Algum dos dois tem ideia do que faremos agora?

-Relaxar e aproveitar a praia! – Hyreon gritou, já na água

O irmão revirou os olhos, ao que os dois humanos voltaram a olhar para ele.

-Sinceramente... – Juno deu um suspiro antes de continuar – Não sabemos.

¹ - Trecho de Lost in Paradise (Evanescence)


	5. IV: Freefall

_Está começando agora _

_Se eu bater na porta que nos entrelaça_

_Qual será o futuro a nossa espera? ¹_

Algum tempo se passou desde que encontrara Kusachi. Decidira mantê-lo em segredo, afinal um dragão em Radiant Garden só causaria preocupação. Tabitah passava um bom tempo na biblioteca, procurando alguma informação sobre o mundo dele, para que pudesse mandá-lo de volta. Esse era outro motivo para não falar sobre ele: Em breve, ou assim esperava, ele voltaria para seu lar.

Porém, começava a se apegar ao pequeno. Cada vez menos queria mandá-lo de volta, e cada vez mais ficava contente com seus insucessos de pesquisa. Afinal, por que se afastar dele? Era o amigo que tinha desejado. Will só se afastava mais dela, tanto que nem notara o quanto de tempo ela passava na biblioteca. Estava pensando nisso, para variar, quando sentiu as escamas passando por debaixo de seu braço.

-No que está pensando, Tabitah? – o pequeno perguntou, com tom levemente preocupado – Está com o olhar tão perdido...

-Nada de importante, Kusachi... – murmurou a feiticeira, não querendo preocupá-lo

-Tem certeza? – insistiu ele – Você está mesmo bem?

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ela suspirasse pesadamente, e confessasse

-Eu... Estou me sentindo sozinha...

O dragão se aproximou mais dela, chegando a parecer um gato que fica enroscado na dona.

-E por que se sente assim? – questionou – Eu estou aqui, Tabitah. Ou será que não me considera um amigo?

-Desculpe. – disse ela por fim – Não sei o que deu em mim para ficar pensando isso.

Ao terminar de falar, ela abraçou o pequeno. Estava decidida. Desistiria de mandá-lo de volta. Ele caiu em seu mundo por algum motivo, não é? Se ele precisasse voltar, com certeza descobriria uma maneira. Mas, enquanto ele pudesse ficar ao seu lado, não faria nada para mudar isso.

Os dias passaram e a novidade foi rapidamente adaptada à rotina. Ninguém mais sabia dos dragões além dos que os encontraram. O grupo passava divertidas horas junto, sempre tentando esquivar das inquietantes questões que pareciam pairar no ar ao seu redor: Como eles chegaram ali, por que, e como eles voltariam. _Se_ voltassem. Todas as noites, Juno se encontrava perdida nesses pensamentos. Cada vez mais a sensação de que algo aconteceria a dominava.

-Toda vez que você pensa em nós, essa sensação lhe aflige, não é?

Foi inegável o susto que tomou ao ouvir a voz de Kitsuni. Ele estava sentado na janela do quarto, com o olhar distante. Ela sentou-se, observando-o com uma expressão confusa.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, enquanto ele descia até sua cama

-Acho que descobri, em parte, por que estou nesse mundo. – a última frase saiu em um sussurro – Embora isso tenha acabado me enchendo de mais perguntas...

-Mesmo assim, fale o que descobriu. – a garota pode sentir a dúvida nele, pensou até que não continuaria, mas o dragão virou seu olhar incisivo na direção do seu

-_Nós temos algum tipo de ligação._

-O que quer dizer? – indagou, confusa

-_Caso não tenha percebido, eu não falei isso. Eu __**pensei**__. A única coisa que tive de fazer foi me concentrar em estabelecer uma comunicação com você._

Foi então que ela percebeu. De fato, ele não estava falando, não mexera um músculo nas últimas frases. Sem falar que a voz dele ecoava em sua mente, uma sensação bem diferente da sensação de ouvir.

Não conseguiu não ficar abismada. Agora, não só tinha um dragão em seu mundo, como mantinha contato telepático com ele! Ainda pensou em dizer algo, mas decidiu manter a conversa mentalmente. Fazendo como há pouco fora instruída, concentrou-se em estabelecer a comunicação com ele.

-_Como você descobriu isso?_ – estranhou aquela maneira de 'falar', mas não se desligou do contato

-_Já faz algum tempo que percebi que podia sentir o que você sente. Não é algo muito exato ou forte, mas consigo. Ontem, enquanto pensava nisso, concentrei-me nessa sensação. Eu cheguei a entrar na sua mente, mas recuei assim que li seus pensamentos. Além de ser um tanto quanto estranho estar na mente de alguém, aquilo foi suficiente para desencadear uma nova série de perguntas_.

-_É por isso que você estava agindo estranho..._ – a garota interrompeu, lembrando de como ele estava quieto desde então

-_Exato. E você deve ter sentido algo de diferente em mim, não é?_ – ao que ela consentiu, continuou – _Fiquei o resto do dia tentando me lembrar se houve algum dragão que fizesse isso. Até pensei em ser alguma habilidade dos dragões roxos, mas minha intuição me dizia que não era algo relativo à minha espécie. Então, hoje de manhã, descartei completamente qualquer possibilidade relacionada a isso._ – houve uma breve pausa – _Foi quando comecei a pensar em nós. Naquele dia, você me achou. Poderia ter sido qualquer um, poderia não ter sido ninguém, mas foi você. E, desde aquele momento, nos tornamos amigos, sem nem perceber ou ter motivos para isso. Foi algo quase automático. Confio em você com a minha vida, e sei que sente o mesmo._

A garota refletiu por um longo minuto. Realmente, o que ele havia dito era verdade. Tinham uma proximidade absurda, e uma amizade inquebrável. Gostava de Hyreon, mas sua companhia não lhe agradava tanto quanto a de Kitsuni. De repente, ao pensar no dragão azul, percebeu algo. Assim como ela passava mais tempo ao lado do dragão roxo, Nick estava constantemente próximo do outro.

-_Acha que Nick e seu irmão também têm essa ligação?_ – manifestou sua dúvida para o dragão

-_Provável. Mas acho que essa não é a única pergunta em sua cabeça, tampouco a mais importante._

Ela assentiu, jogando-se na cama. Se antes demorava a dormir com as questões que a assombravam, agora duvidava que conseguisse pegar no sono. Como tinha aquela ligação com um dragão? Por quê? Quanto mais pensava, mais perguntas surgiam.

-_Desculpe ter te falado isso agora._ – 'ouviu' novamente Kitsuni em sua mente – _Sei que você costuma refletir sobre o que te atormenta nessa hora, mas acabei me esquecendo de que isso pode ser prejudicial a seu sono._

-Não, tudo bem. – falou, confusa demais para manter o contato mental – Se tivesse me falado mais cedo, ainda assim perderia algum tempo de sono pensando nisso.

Ambos deram um sorriso cansado. De certo modo, suas mentes eram bem parecidas. Sensitivas e sagazes, buscavam incansavelmente as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas e se atormentavam, principalmente antes de dormir, quando não conseguiam. A garota acariciou o dragão antes de ele alçar voo e sair do quarto.

Queda livre. Essa sensação dominou sua percepção quando adormeceu. Abriu os olhos, vagarosamente, perguntando-se o que acontecia, e onde estava. Parecia estar perdida no espaço, caindo na imensidão azul. E, cada vez mais, esse tom tornava-se mais escuro, passando gradualmente de azul-marinho para negro. De uma hora para outra, parou de cair, sendo colocada suavemente de pé. Quando seus pés encontraram apoio, ela se aventurou a olhar para baixo. Estava pisando em algo que parecia vidro. Era transparente, por isso mal via ele. Só conseguiu perceber o que realmente era quando ouviu o estalido.

Assustada, voltou a atenção para a origem do barulho. Uma rachadura, cujo motivo da existência desconhecia, se formou no local. E ela foi cada vez mais se dividindo e aumentando, até chegar a um ponto que o vidro não aguentou mais. Sem que pudesse fazer nada para impedir, onde pisava partiu-se, mil pedaços cristalinos, tanto pequenos quanto grandes, parecendo se transformar em estrelas, e a garota voltou a cair.

Ao passar pelo lado de cinco desses fragmentos, viu como imagens apareceram neles, como se fossem visores. E, sem que soubesse como, identificou-as como o que vira quando tocara Kitsuni. Uma escada helicoidal, circundada por um brilho lilás; uma brilhante pedra preciosa que irradiava uma metálica luz roxa; um comunicador, que conhecia bem demais para não se perguntar se certos amigos estariam em segurança; uma reluzente pedra azul de forma oval; e um símbolo que lembrava um sol, de contorno vermelho e um ponto negro no centro.

Dessa vez, não pousou suavemente como antes. Atingiu o vitral de maneira bem forte, tanto que chegou a perder o ar, e sentiu-se um pouco zonza. Vários pedaços de vidro caíram no mesmo local, e ela agradeceu muito por nenhum deles ter lhe acertado. Isso sem dúvida seria fatal, levando em consideração as pontas afiadas dos mesmos.

Depois de alguns segundos, necessários para restabelecer sua respiração, levantou-se. Olhou para o vitral onde estava. Diferente do primeiro, este não estava transparente. Azul, verde-água e violeta eram as cores dominantes, que faziam um mosaico por trás da imagem principal. Esta era um desenho de Juno, com sua keyblade em mãos. Sua feição era séria, embora seus olhos estivessem cheios de serenidade. Ela ainda se perguntava o porquê desse sonho, quando ouviu. Foi um barulho sutil, só percebido pelo silêncio em que se encontrava. Alguém tinha retirado um dos pedaços de vidro que estava fincado no vitral. Instintiva e rapidamente, desviou para o lado, bem a tempo de ver uma lâmina cristalina passar raspando por seu corpo. Um segundo antes e ela estaria gravemente ferida, tinha certeza. E então veio a surpresa ao ver quem a empunhava. Era ela mesma, com poucas diferenças. Vestia a roupa que usava antes de chegar a Twilight Town, e seu olhar era sem brilho, opaco. De modo automático, invocou sua keyblade. Mesmo assim, quase foi atingida novamente, pois ainda estava espantada com o que via.

-Sempre insegura. – sua réplica falou, pouco antes de mais uma investida – Sempre correndo, sempre fugindo. Sempre perdedora.

A garota recuou um pouco, tentando escapar dos ataques. Principalmente dos que eram desferidos pelas palavras.

Aquilo estava lhe lembrando muito de quando ganhara sua keyblade. O mesmo sonho realista em um vitral. Porém, agora, a imagem era diferente. Com tonalidades escuras ao fundo, Nick observava o desenho de si mesmo. Era estranho o modo como parecia ser dividida ao meio a imagem. Metade dela estava normal. Porém, na outra metade, um sorriso insano cortava seu rosto, praticamente alcançando seu olho, completamente amarelo. Seu cabelo e sua roupa estavam em tom mais escuro, como sinais da escuridão o dominando. E, de repente, enquanto ainda tentava entender o desenho, pedindo mentalmente para que não significasse que perderia novamente o controle, viu uma fumaça negra surgir. De dentro dela, apareceu seu outro eu, alguns fios do cabelo negro caindo sobre os olhos, em intenso contraste com o brilhante amarelo. Antes que pudesse sequer pensar, sacou sua keyblade. Em resposta a isso, o outro deixou escapar uma risada cheia de sarcasmo.

-Vai atacar a si mesmo agora? – falou, fazendo parte da fumaça que ainda estava ao redor de si materializar-se em uma katana negra

¹ - Trecho traduzido de Style, de Nishino Kana


End file.
